


Поиграй со мной

by Umbridge



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M, Male Slash, Rating: PG13, Romance, Slash, midi
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-07
Updated: 2013-11-07
Packaged: 2017-12-31 19:09:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1035345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Umbridge/pseuds/Umbridge
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Кисе просит Кагами немного потренироваться с ним</p>
            </blockquote>





	Поиграй со мной

**Author's Note:**

> Фик написан на ФБ-2013 (внеконкурс)  
> Бета: H.G. Wells

— Кагами-ччи! — Кагами узнал бы этот голос из тысячи. Он обернулся, хотя, может, и стоило сделать вид, что не услышал, и идти себе дальше. Кисе бежал к нему по улице, одной рукой придерживая на золотистой макушке шляпу, другой — прижимая к груди сумку. 

— Стой!

Кагами остановился, сунул руки в карманы и хмуро наблюдал, как Кисе тормозит в шаге от него, заламывает шляпу на затылок и перекидывает сумку через плечо. Кагами раздражали его манеры, но одновременно он не мог не признать очевидного: каждое движение Кисе было выверенно-красивым, словно тот точно знал, как надо загнуть поля или поправить шарф. «Так он же и знает, моделей этому учат», — поправил себя Кагами, а потом спохватился — и о чем он вообще думает. 

Кисе тем временем отдышался и выпалил.

— Помоги мне!

Кагами опешил. Он не помнил, когда в последний раз Кисе обращался к нему за помощью. 

— Во-первых, привет. Во-вторых, как?

Кисе улыбнулся так, что от его улыбки в пору было зажмуриться. Зубы у него были ослепительно-белые, как облака в небе, как новые кроссовки только-только из коробки.

— Потренируйся со мной.

Кагами вздернул брови.

— Да ладно. А что Аомине? 

— Он занят. Вообще никто не хочет тренироваться со мной. У всех свои дела. Ну давай, Кагами-ччи, не будь таким занудой, соглашайся. Ты же тоже любишь покидать мяч. — Кисе провел пальцами по ремню сумки и вздохнул. — Пожалуйста. 

Кагами повел плечами, вздохнул, почесал в затылке. Надо было отказаться, потому что у него и у самого дел было предостаточно. Но он взял да и кивнул. 

— Ладно, потренируемся. У меня как раз есть минутка.

Кисе порывисто обнял его за шею.

— Спасибо, я знал, что ты согласишься!

Кагами разозлился на самого себя и не оттолкнул его лишь потому, что не хотел сейчас трепать себе нервы. Конечно, именно поэтому. 

— Идем. Только сначала отпусти меня.

Кисе убрал руку, и Кагами показалось, что тот даже немного покраснел. Должно быть, правда показалось.

Кагами подбросил мяч, поймал и пошел вперед, не оглядываясь, уверенный, что Кисе шагает следом. Тот не замолкал ни на минуту, рассуждая о последней игре, о тренировках, о… Кагами не вслушивался, до него долетали только отголоски бесконечного монолога.

— Как думаешь… и тогда у меня получится этот уникальный данк… всего-то и надо…  
Сам Кагами думал о предстоящем матче, он и сам еще не чувствовал, что готов, и потренироваться, тем более с Кисе, было полезно и ему самому. «Может, оно и ничего, — говорил он себе. — Может, и хорошо, что он навязался на мою голову». 

— Ты меня вообще слушаешь? — окликнул его сзади Кисе. 

Кагами отмахнулся. 

Так они шли до конца квартала, залитого розовым солнцем. Жара немного спала, и можно было вздохнуть свободнее. Да и играть приятней, когда прохладно. Воздух был пропитан каким-то приятным запахом, пахло так вкусно, что Кагами невольно втянул носом воздух. У самой площадки росли кусты азалии, вот в чем дело. Он ухмыльнулся, прислушался — рядом на качелях играли дети, разговаривали их мамы, звенел смех. 

— Пришли. 

Кисе кинул сумку на мягкое покрытие площадки, сверху водрузил шляпу. 

— Ну, приступим, — он попрыгал на месте, вытянулся в струнку, развел руки в стороны. Кагами достал мяч и хотел уже бросить его Кисе, но невольно загляделся. Волосы Кисе сверкали на солнце, словно осыпанные крошечными блестками. Кагами даже сморгнул. «Красивый», — подумал он. А потом, словно очнувшись, тряхнул головой. «И что за дрянь в голову лезет? Это все Кисе со своей тренировкой. Ладно, надо делом заниматься». 

— Давай уже, — крикнул он и ударил мячом о покрытие. Кисе обернулся, еще раз размял пальцы. Игра началась. Кагами стремительно двинулся в атаку, обошел защиту Кисе и бросил мяч в корзину, но Кисе, быстрый и легкий, ухитрился дотянуться и задеть его пальцами, выбивая в сторону. Подлетел в прыжке почти также высоко, как Кагами, выгнулся и отбил. 

Кагами выругался, облизнул губы. Вот же. 

— Еще!

Теперь Кисе вел мяч, глухие удары разносились до самых качелей и скамеек, где все еще играли детишки и сидели мамы. Кагами сморгнул пот, преградил Кисе путь, колени к коленям, лоб ко лбу, не давая двинуться дальше. Кисе быстро убрал со лба влажную челку, бросился влево, но Кагами снова перехватил его. Несколько секунд они двигались к кольцу почти вплотную друг к другу, и можно было подумать, что они танцуют. Наконец Кисе вырвался, повел мяч, прыгнул, но Кагами на этот раз оказался быстрее. Мяч, шершавый, как апельсин, мазнул по ладони и рухнул вниз.

— Еще! — на этот раз крикнул Кисе. 

В этот раз снова выиграл Кагами. Кисе опять потребовал продолжения, Кагами согласился. Внутри у него все гудело от возбуждения, хотелось снова и снова повторять броски, наступать, вести и атаковать. 

Остановились они, лишь когда окончательно стемнело, и уже трудно было разглядеть корзину. Дети с матерями давно разошлись под домам. Под мокрую майку пробирался прохладный ветерок, азалии пахли еще слаще и пронзительнее. Кисе вытер лоб тыльной стороной ладони, нацепил на мокрую голову шляпу. 

— Спасибо тебе, Кагами-ччи, — улыбнулся он. Кагами пожал плечами.

— Да не за что! — он протянул Кисе руку, и тот пожал ее, быстро, сильно, так что стало немного больно. Ладони у него оказались прохладными и влажными, и Кагами тут же почувствовал, что лицо горит, а в животе тяжело ворочается что-то тяжелое и горячее. 

— Увидимся, — бросил он, подхватил подмышку мяч, перекинул через плечо сумку и быстро пошел прочь, к остановке автобуса, надеясь еще долго не встречаться с Кисе. 

Но все получилось совсем не так. 

Утро следующего дня начиналось как обычно. Кагами поднялся в полшестого, не открывая глаз, добрался до ванной, оделся и вышел на пробежку. Почесывая живот под футболкой, он запер дверь, развернулся и наткнулся на Кисе. Тот тоже был в шортах и футболке, а в руке держал мяч.

— Доброе утро, Кагами-ччи! Потренируемся? Ты же все равно собирался побегать.  
Кагами нахмурился, отодвинул его плечом и побежал по обычному маршруту. Вниз по улице к набережной. Кисе побежал за ним.

— Кагами-ччи, не вредничай. Давай сыграем разок. Всего раз. Скоро игра, и у тебя тоже! Тебе должно быть приятно и почетно, что я тренируюсь с тобой. 

— Да ну? — Кагами бросил на него взгляд искоса. Кисе так и сиял, и не в переносном, а в самом прямом смысле. Светилась кожа, такая гладкая, словно он и не брился никогда, сияли белые зубы, сияли волосы, и Кагами опять показалось, что в них полно золотых блесток. А уж глаза. В свете утреннего солнца они казались прозрачными, как кусочки янтаря, и теплыми, как лужицы меда. Кагами раздраженно отвернулся. И что за мысли ему в голову лезут. Глупые, пустые мысли. 

— Хорошо, — бросил Кагами деланно равнодушным тоном. — Только быстро. Меня потом тренер ждет.

Кисе подпрыгнул, обхватил его за шею, так что они оба чуть не свалились на бегу.

— Спасибо! 

Кагами раздраженно выпутался из его объятий и отвернулся; он не хотел, чтобы Кисе видел, как покраснели его щеки. И какого черта он все время краснеет, чуть что? В животе снова заворочалось, сладко и тянуще, и Кагами прибавил скорости. 

Сегодня они играли на другой площадке, у набережной. Тут не было покрытия, только кольцо на штыре, вделанном в асфальт. И вместо обещанного одного раза они сыграли три. Потому что надо же было Кагами отыграться, а потом отыграться захотел Кисе. 

Распрощавшись с ним наконец, Кагами подумал, что тренироваться с Кисе Рётой, конечно, очень полезно, но уж слишком внезапно он появляется, да и…. Что — «да и» — Кагами не мог определить. Это было что-то смутное, неуловимое, неловкое, от чего в ныло животе и пересыхало во рту, и хотелось побежать побыстрее, понестись со всего духу, чтобы убежать от этого смутного чувства подальше. Так Кагами и сделал — побежал, и так быстро, что начал задыхаться уже через минуту бега. У него не было времени на тренировки с Кисе, точка. 

На следующий день был понедельник, и дел у Кагами оказалось невпроворот с самого утра. В школе завалили тестами, а после уроков пришлось ехать на внеплановую тренировку, потому что Рико решила, что они не готовы. Она гоняла Кагами так, что тот с трудом мог вспомнить, как его зовут. Куроко страдал вместе с ним и после тренировки едва держался на ногах. 

— Рико-сан, наверное, решила нас уничтожить физически, — вздохнул Куроко, оседая на лавку. — Я домой, лягу и буду лежать.

— А мне еще в библиотеку надо, — вздохнул Кагами. — А сначала в душ.  
Куроко кивнул. 

И когда Кагами вышел в раздевалку, подвязавшись полотенцем, никого из команды уже не было, остались только крепкий запах пота, приоткрытые серые шкафчики да чья-то футболка, забытая на скамейке. Кагами потянулся, не спеша прошлепал к своему шкафчику, открыл дверцу и тут почувствовал прикосновение к плечу. 

Он вздрогнул всем телом, резко обернулся и едва не уронил полотенце, успел поймать его где-то в районе паха и прикрыться.

— Черт тебя побери, Кисе!

— Кагами-ччи! А я вот тут зашел, думаю — наверное, ты хочешь потренироваться.

Кагами снова выругался, вспомнив даже те слова, которых и не знал никогда.

— Выбери наконец кого-нибудь другого, а? Почему я?

— Потому что ты соглашаешься, — простодушно ответил Кисе. Он был полностью одет — в желтой футболке и шортах, в самый раз для игры. Кроссовки висели через плечо, связанные шнурками, а в руках Кисе держал чудесный апельсиново-рыжий мяч.

— Знаю-знаю, — заулыбался Кисе, — ты устал, Рико-сан тебя измотала. Но это только видимость, что сил нет. Слушай, давай ты со мной потренируешься, а я тебе докажу, что у тебя есть второе дыхание?

Кагами оттолкнул его.

— Дай одеться, — он вывалил из шкафа одежду. Лицо пылало, пока он натягивал трусы, надевал шорты, путаясь в штанинах, и влезал в футболку. Все это время Кисе разглядывал его, совершенно не стесняясь, и от этого по спине мазнуло жаром, а сердце заколотилось, как при особенно высоком прыжке. 

— Кисе, обещай, что завтра ты потренируешься с кем-нибудь другим, — попросил Кагами.

Кисе заморгал, заулыбался и протянул его спортивную сумку. 

— Нет, завтра еще не могу, завтра только с тобой. Прости, Кагами-ччи, но ничего не могу поделать, очень-очень нужно потренироваться. Я же уже сказал, что игра скоро.

— Да я понял, что игра! — возмутился Кагами. — Но вы что, там у себя не тренируетесь с командой?

— Этого не достаточно. Ни мне, ни тебе, — ответил Кисе тоном учителя, объясняющего первоклашке элементарные, но очень важные вещи. — Если довольствоваться тренировками с командой, далеко не уйдешь, а ведь всегда надо стремиться к лучшему!

Кагами не мог не согласиться, но, несмотря на то, что Кисе говорил правильные вещи, его очень хотелось послать к черту. Что-то в самом Кисе безумно раздражало Кагами, но он и сам не понимал, что именно. 

Задев Кисе плечом, Кагами перешагнул через скамейку и пошел к выходу. Кисе поспешил за ним. 

День выдался пасмурный и холодный. Пахло дождем, да так ощутимо, как будто дождь только прошел или вот-вот должен начаться. Небо затянули свинцовые тучи, потемнело, ветер пробирал до костей. Но Кисе и не думал идти домой, или на работу, или куда еще он мог торопиться, а Кагами не стал в очередной раз предлагать ему свалить. Он молча брел по улице, оглядываясь в поисках какой-нибудь площадки. А Кисе шел следом за ним и рассказывал, как на последнем фотосете их заставляли сниматься под дождем. Нет, это конечно был не дождь, а просто вода из шланга, но они все промокли, и одежда липла к телу. Кагами в этот момент почему-то так ясно представилась группка моделей, и Кисе в мокрой белой майке и и в таких же и тоже мокрых шортах, что он разозлился и бросил сквозь зубы:

— Да заткнись ты уже! Сколько можно болтать. 

И Кисе вдруг и правда замолчал. Так что Кагами даже обернулся посмотреть, не исчез ли тот ненароком.

— Что? — удивился Кисе. — Я молчу, ты же просил. 

Кагами кивнул как-то неуверенно, и дальше они шли молча. 

Подходящая площадка нашлась за платной парковкой. До дома Кагами отсюда было совсем недалеко. 

Кисе подбросил мяч, поймал его на ладонь, дожидаясь, когда Кагами снимет сумку. 

— Поехали, — кивнул ему Кагами. На руку упала крупная дождевая капля, но он только вытер ее о шорты. 

Игра началась. 

Кисе кинулся на него, они сцепились, пытаясь отобрать мяч друг у друга. Кагами пытался оттеснить его, используя плечо, грудь и бедра, как учил тренер. А перед глазами все стояла картинка: мокрый Кисе перед фотографом. Кагами выругался; мяч взмыл в воздух и стукнулся об обод корзины. Кисе подпрыгнул, вскинул руку кулаком вверх.

— Есть. 

Ему на лоб шлепнулась капля дождя. Затем еще одна, на плечо. И на шею. Кагами поморщился, но он не собирался заканчивать вот так. 

— Дождь не повод прерывать тренировку! — воскликнул Кисе. Кагами подбросил мяч, ударил им об покрытие, и в этот момент хлынул ливень. 

Еще мгновение назад с неба падали редкие капли, и вот уже дождь стоял стеной, так что Кагами едва мог различить края площадки. Кисе попытался натянуть на голову футболку, но смысла в этом не было никакого. В секунды они вымокли с головы до пят. Вода залилась в кроссовки, намокло все, даже белье. 

— Бежим! — крикнул Кагами, и они побежали, не вполне даже понимаю, в какую сторону бегут. До дома было рукой подать, но дождь хлестал с такой силой, что не видно было дороги, а сильный ветер едва не сбивал с ног. Кисе и Кагами нырнули в первый же попавшийся двор и забились там в низкий детский домик. 

— Уф! — выдохнул Кисе, смешно скрадывая губы трубочкой. Кагами скривился; мокрая футболка неприятно холодила тело, и он, поерзав, стянул ее через голову. Кисе сделал то же самое и скрутил свою футболку жгутом. На пол домика потекла вода. Кагами тоже попытался выжать свою одежду, но безрукавке это не сильно помогло. Он бросил взгляд на Кисе. Тот так и сидел голый по пояс. Соски сжались от холода в розовые мелкие бусины. Кагами закусил щеку, резко встряхнул футболку.

— Эй! Ты меня обрызгал! — возмутился Кисе. Кагами посмотрел на него с недоумением. Да какое «обрызгал», когда они и там по самую макушку в воде? Кисе тоже понял и улыбнулся. Кагами ухмыльнулся в ответ. Кисе расплылся в улыбке еще шире, а Кагами не сдержался и принялся хохотать, и тогда Кисе залился смехом следом за ним. Они скрючились на скамейках, предназначенных для малышей лет так трех, и тряслись от хохота, корчась и едва не падая, хотя упасть тут было некуда. Все это сильно напоминало истерику. 

Первым отсмеялся Кагами. 

— Простудишься, — заметил он и, вытащив из своей сумки полотенце, протянул его Кисе. 

— Спасибо, — кивнул тот. На его щеках вспыхнули розовые пятна; он взял полотенце и, не глядя на Кагами, накинул себе на плечи.

— Извини, сегодня не потренировались, — пробормотал Кагами, и тут же откашлялся — голос как будто сел, и в горле что-то мешалось.

— Я завтра приду, — почти прошептал Кисе, все еще не поднимая глаз. Кагами нахмурился. 

— Завтра у меня ни минуты свободной, — поспешил ответил он и тут же понял, что то было глупо. Но брать слова обратно было как-то странно. Кисе пожал плечами.

— Ну, может, найдешь время…. 

Кагами ничего не сказал и выглянул наружу. Дождь заканчивался.

— Путь свободен, можно идти. Мне тут до дома близко, — Кагами виновато пожал плечами, а Кисе стянул с плеч полотенце и протянул ему. 

— Ладно, я тоже пойду.

Он надел мокрую футболку и первым выскользнул из домика.

— До завтра! — донесся до Кагами его голос. Но когда он выбрался сам, Кисе уже не было.

«Ладно, даже если он завтра придет», — решил Кагами и с удивлением понял, что рад этой мысли. 

Однако на следующий день Кисе не появился. Кагами понял, что что-то не так, только к обеду. К вечеру, когда солнце уже село, он поймал себя на том, что нервничает. Кагами лежал на кровати в своей комнате постоянно включал и выключал смартфон. Зачем — он и сам не знал. «У Кисе нет моего номера», — пришло ему в голову, и Кагами с раздражением швырнул смартфон на кровать. 

Перевернувшись на живот, он уставился на апельсиновый мяч, лежавший под столом. Кисе так и не появился, а уже наступала ночь. Это было странно и непривычно. 

«Да что тут странного. Просто у него дела, или нашелся кто-то другой другой, кто готов был поиграть с ним», — сказал себе Кагами, но эти слова не успокоили его, а даже наоборот. Кагами сел на кровати, поднялся, прошелся по комнате. Он злился сам на себя и на что-то еще, чего сам не мог понять. Но главное, он злился на Кисе. Злость неожиданно скрутила его, и он никак не мог отыскать ее причин. 

«Мог бы найти меня и предупредить, что играть не будем», — Кагами стиснул кулаки. Легкомысленный придурок!

Кисе не пришел и в четверг. В пятницу Кагами даже специально задержался в раздевалке и потом медленно брел к себе, думая, что, может, Кисе еще нагонит его, появится неожиданно, подкараулит. Но тот не подкараулил, и Кагами даже написал смс Куроко, не знает ли тот, где Кисе. Но Куроко не знал. 

И, кажется, совершенно не волновался. Вот что бесило особенно. Кагами мысленно даже обругал Куроко за равнодушие. Товарищ пропал, а всем плевать. 

В субботу Кагами отправился в Канагаву, где располагалась школа Кисе — Кайджо. Сев в автобус, он вставил в уши наушники, но случайный выбор, как назло, раз за разом выдавал тревожную и грустную музыку, и даже бегущие за окном домишки, деревца и машины не поднимали настроение, хотя обычно Кагами любил во время путешествия смотреть в окно. Все казалось серым и безрадостным. Так что Кагами даже обрадовался, когда автобус наконец остановился, и всех попросили освободить места. 

Школу он нашел почти сразу. Прошел в ворота, поднялся по длинной лестнице и направился прямо к главным дверям. Мимо бежали, обгоняя его, другие школьники, спешили на уроки; ему бы тоже надо было сейчас сидеть за партой. Но уже третий день Кисе не играл с ним, и Кагами не мог успокоиться, не узнав, куда тот подевался. Он и так ругал себя за то, что ждал слишком долго. 

Уже у самых дверей он остановил какую-то девочку с косичками и спросил, не знает ли та, где тут тренируется баскетбольная команда и как ему найти Кисе Рёту.

Девочка смутилась, порозовела.

— Кисе Рёту? Его тут каждый знает, но мне кажется, он уже пару дней в школе не был, — и указала пальчиком в сторону западного крыла. — Вот туда идите, там тренируется команда.   
Кагами кивнул, поблагодарив девчонку, и пошел в указанном направлении.

Когда он оказался в здании, только ленивый не оглянулся ему вслед. Конечно, чужак в школе, как можно не рассмотреть, не похихикать. Он разбирал в шепоте вокруг: «Из баскетбольного клуба?» «Нет, уж не нашего точно!» 

В баскетбольном зале никого не было, кроме уборщика. Кагами сунул голову в дверной проем, огляделся, а потом скинул кроссовки и вошел.

— Извините, — позвал он. Уборщик поклонился и заспешил на выход. 

— А вы не знаете, Кисе Рёта сегодня не приходил?

Уборщик опять поклонился.

— Нет, извините, — и проскользнул у него под рукой, ретировался. Кагами вздохнул. У него в планах было еще зайти к Кисе домой, но для этого надо было узнать, где тот живет.   
Кагами уже собирался выйти, когда услышал за спиной:

— Кагами Тайга? — Он обернулся и увидел, что к нему от раздевалки бежал Касамацу Юкио, капитан команды Кисе. — О, привет!

Кагами пожал плечами.

— Привет.

Касамацу улыбнулся.

— Ты что-то искал?

Кагами поджал губы, подумал.

— Хотел спросить — где Кисе, — признался он.

— А я подумал — ты знаешь, куда он пропал. Никак не могу до него дозвониться.

Кагами открыл рот, чтобы ответить, но осекся. Страх ледяным комом упал в живот. Значит, и капитан ничего не знает.

Касамацу хлопнул его по плечу, как будто понял, о чем он думает. 

— Не волнуйся, Кисе обязательно будет на игре, вот увидишь. Для него матч всегда на первом месте, какая бы работа ни подвернулась. Но, скорее всего, его и правда отправили сниматься.

Кагами кивнул, но ледяной ком так и не растаял.

— Ладно. Спасибо.

— За что? Ты зачем приходил?

Кагами пожал плечами, ему не хотелось ничего объяснять. Он вдруг почувствовал себя идиотом. Зачем-то волнуется бегает ищет, а тут, оказывается, никто и не волнуется.

— Ну?

— Да хотел спросить, не видел ли тут кто Кисе. А оказывается, вы его и не ищете.

Касамацу скрестил руки на груди.

— Ну, если бы ты его знал получше, ты бы тоже не волновался. Хотя странно… Вы точно друзья?

От слов «знал получше» и «друзья» сердце замерло. Какие они друзья. Они вообще никакие не друзья. Так знакомы всего ничего. 

— Я пойду,— вместо ответа сказал Кагами. Ему захотелось оказаться отсюда подальше, обмозговать все. 

Когда он вышел за территорию школы, из-за туч показалось солнце. Кагами нахмурился и не спеша побрел через парк к остановке автобуса. Так быстрее, еще и на занятия успеет. «Все-таки надо попросить Куроко, пусть позвонит этому Касамацу и спросит адрес… Ну или Аомине. Кому-нибудь», — решил Кагами, забираясь в салон автобуса. Пусть все считают, что Кисе просто так пропал, по каким-то делам, он, Кагами, вовсе не уверен в этом и должен сам во всем убедиться. Ведь скоро игра, надо тренироваться, а они же собирались встретиться и покидать мяч. Кагами почувствовал, что лед в животе тает, и вместо образуется пустота, которую совсем нечем заполнить. Он столько раз прогонял Кисе, и сейчас ему бы радоваться, но почему-то не получалось. 

На уроках Кагами не спал, как обычно бывало, а искал момент спросить у Куроко, не появлялся ли Кисе и не может ли тот спросить у Аомине его адрес. Но Куроко, как назло, очень уж усердно что-то строчил в тетради, а в перерывах где-то пропадал, появляясь только перед очередным уроком. Так что Кагами в итоге написал ему сообщение, чтобы Куроко уж точно получил его и не откручивался. После занятий они тренировались, но тренировка прошла кое-как, и Рико в конце больно огрела Кагами папкой по спине.

— Да что с вами сегодня такое!

Кагами нахмурился и ничего не ответил. Молча ушел в раздевалку и также молча переоделся, пока Куроко пытался выяснить у него, что случилось.

— Ты из-за Кисе расстроился? — догадался Куроко. Кагами отвернулся, спрятав лицо в полотенце, и сделал вид, будто вытирает голову. 

— Никуда он не денется, но я узнал его адрес, вот. — Куроко достал из вороха вещей свой телефон и отправил Кагами сообщение. — Давай сходим к нему и спросим его сестер, они должны знать, куда он подевался. Но вообще, Аомине-кун что-то говорил… Вроде, Кисе надо было уехать куда-то.

— Уехать? — Кагами вынырнул из-за полотенца.

— Да. 

Кагами кивнул. Тугой узел в груди, который все это время не давал дышать, словно развязался, но пустота оставалась. 

— Ладно, не бери в голову, пойдем уже. 

Он поднялся, закинул сумку за плечо и направился к выходу. Куроко пошел следом. До самого кафе они не разговаривали. «Да и какое мне дело, куда подевался Кисе», — думал Кагами, пока официантка записывала их заказ. Он даже не заметил, что слопал целых пять гамбургеров, решая непростую задачу: какое же все-таки ему дело. Куроко не мешал Кагами думать. Кажется, он допивал коктейль — Кагами не заметил. 

На улице совсем распогодилось. «Тепло. Вот бы потренироваться», — промелькнула мысль. Кагами взглянул на Куроко, пихнул того локтем.

— Не хочешь мяч покидать?

Куроко кивнул. 

— Давай. 

Площадка была совсем недалеко от кафе, далеко и ходить не надо. Кагами постарался улыбнуться Куроко, но вышло криво, и он повернул к площадке, больше не делая попыток прикинуться веселым. 

— Кагами-ччи! 

Кагами выронил мяч, и тот покатился вниз по улице. Кисе подхватил его, подкинул и пошел навстречу друзьям. 

— Кагами-ччи, я знаю, что ты скучал! Признавайся. Мне Касамацу рассказал, что ты меня ищешь, — еще издалека крикнул Кисе, придерживая новую, с иголочки, шляпу свободной рукой.   
Кагами молча смотрел на него, открыв рот. В голове крутилось только одно: «Вот придурок» — а в груди быстро и весело колотилось сердце. 

— Ты что, язык проглотил, Кагами-ччи?

Кисе остановился перед ним, так близко, что их носы едва не соприкоснулись. 

— Вот же он я! Летал в Нагою на пару дней, чего такого? Но сегодня ты же со мной потренируешься? — Кисе привычным жестом заломил шляпу на затылок, блеснул улыбкой и сережкой в ухе. — Ну так что? Или ты опять будешь отнекиваться?

Темные стрелки ресниц опустились, Кисе взглянул на Кагами, дожидаясь ответа. А тот наконец очнулся, очухался и тут же разозлился. 

— Ну ты и придурок, Кисе! Нет чтобы предупредить!

— Да о чем? Ты же меня видеть не хотел. Я думал, ты обрадуешься, когда я не приду, — пожал плечами тот, а потом смущенно улыбнулся. — Но если ты правда не против... Ты же не против?

— Нет, черт тебя подери, не против! — в сердцах прорычал Кагами, но тут Кисе пихнул мяч ему в руки и обнял его за шею, да так крепко, что Кагами чуть не задохнулся, и горячий ком в животе взорвался кипятком, даже голова закружилась.

— Спасибо, — пробормотал Кисе ему в шею. Кагами нахмурился, лицо снова вспыхнуло, и он не знал, как выпутаться из кольца рук. 

— Отпусти уже…

Кисе рассмеялся, и его теплое дыхание обожгло кожу за ухом Кагами. 

— Но ты точно не против?

— Нет. Отпусти, — почти взмолился Кагами, потому что в голове стало уже совсем пусто, и он боялся, что вот-вот сделает что-нибудь не то. 

Кисе разжал руки и отступил на шаг.

— Тогда идем?

— Идем, — прохрипел Кагами, одергивая футболку. В животе тяжело и гулко колотилось сердце, ладони вспотели, и мяч выскальзывал из пальцев. 

Кисе снова потянул шляпу на лоб, шагнул в сторону, где за домами находилась баскетбольная площадка, но вдруг остановился, развернулся всем корпусом и чмокнул Кагами в щеку. 

— Я тоже скучал, — быстро произнес он одними губами и почти бегом припустил вверх по улице. Кагами несколько секунд смотрел ему вслед, не в силах пошевелиться, потом вдруг вспомнил про Куроко. Кровь прихлынула к щекам; он огляделся, но Куроко, конечно, рядом не было. Кагами перевел дух. Хоть одной проблемой меньше. 

Подхватив мяч подмышку, он побежал следом за Кисе.


End file.
